Star Wars 42
"To Be a Jedi" is the title to the forty-second issue of the first ''Star Wars'' ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Archie Goodwin with artwork and inks by Al Williamson and Carlos Garzon. It was colored by Glynis Wein and lettered by Rick Veitch. The story was edited by Archie Goodwin with Danny Fingeroth as assistant editor. This issue shipped with a December, 1980 cover date and carries a cover price of .50 cents per copy. Synopsis Luke Skywalker watches as his recently landed X-wing fighter begins to slowly sink into the swamps of Dagobah. He endeavors to set up camp until he meets a diminutive green gnome who unceremoniously begins rifling through his belongings. The gnome learns that Luke is looking for a Jedi Master named Yoda and volunteers to take him to him. They return to the gnome’s dwelling and Luke begins to act impatient. It is revealed that the gnome is in fact, master Yoda. Yoda feels that Luke is too old and reckless to learn the ways of the Jedi, but the voice of Obi-Wan Kenobi encourages Yoda to train him. Yoda begins putting Luke through an extensive training period of physical and mental exercises. He pushes him to expand his knowledge and use of the Force. While Luke is training on Dagobah, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Princess Leia, and C-3PO continue to outmaneuver Imperial gun ships through an asteroid field. Han angles the Millennium Falcon down towards one of the larger asteroids and swoops into a cave inside one of the craters. He lands the Falcon deep within the recesses of the cave as Imperial TIE bombers drop their payloads onto the outer surface of the asteroid. But they only touch down for a brief moment, until they realize that the “cave” they just entered is in fact a giant space slug. Han gooses the Falcon and they zip out of the mouth of the beast before it can consume them. Re-entering the battle with the TIE fighters, Han turns the Millennium Falcon around and executes a suicide-run straight for the Avenger. He veers off at the last second and then attaches the ship to the rear of the star destroyer’s deflector shields. Captain Needa of the Avenger is now forced to tell Darth Vader that he lost the Falcon. Meanwhile, Darth Vader has a private communiqué with Emperor Palpatine. Palpatine speaks of a new enemy – Luke Skywalker. Vader suggests that rather than kill Skywalker, they should instead attempt to turn him. Palpatine agrees with the plan and tells Vader to make preparations to capture Skywalker alive. Han and the others wait for the Imperial fleet to make their regularly scheduled garbage dump before entering lightspeed. As they do so, Han detaches the Falcon from the side of the Avenger and floats unobtrusively away with the rest of the garbage. Vader hires a group of bounty hunters to track down and capture the Millennium Falcon, and one of these hunters, Boba Fett, begins following Solo in his own ship, Slave I. With the Empire safely behind him, Han makes a course heading towards the planet, Bespin. Bespin is the last known hangout of an old friend of his – Lando Calrissian. Appearances * Luke Skywalker * Han Solo * Leia Organa * C-3PO * Chewbacca * R2-D2 * Yoda * Boba Fett * Darth Vader * Emperor Palpatine * Firmus Piett * Lorth Needa * 4-LOM * Bossk * Dengar * Imperial Navy troopers * Obi-Wan Kenobi * IG-88 * Lando Calrissian * Alliance to Restore the Republic * First Galactic Empire * Imperial Navy * Imperial Stormtroopers * Order of the Sith * Alderaanians * Clones * Corellians * Cyborgs * Exogorths * Mynocks * Tatooinians * Trandoshans * Wookiees * Outer space * Hoth System * Dagobah :* Yoda's hut * Blaster :* Blaster pistol :* DL-44 heavy blaster pistol * Bowcaster * Food concentrate stick * Gimer stick * Holoprojector * Jet-pack * Lightsaber * Robots :* Droid ::* Assassin droid ::* Astromech droid ::* Protocol droid * Firespray-31-class patrol and attack craft :* Slave I * Imperial Star Destroyer :* Executor-class Star Dreadnought :* Imperial II-class Star Destroyer :* Imperial Star Destroyer Executor :* Imperial Star Destroyer Avenger * T-65 X-wing starfighter * YT-1300 light freighter :* Millennium Falcon * Admiral * Alien animals * Asteroid * Captain * Asteroids * Bounty hunter * Commander * Force, The * Hologram * Pilot * Spacecraft * Space travel * Swamp * Telekinesis Notes & Trivia * This is Part four of the six part adaptation of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. * The tagline to this issue is "And now... the bounty hunters!" * This issue was originally printed in Marvel Super Special #16. * The events from this issue are also adapted in ''Star Wars Manga: The Empire Strikes Back'' #3 by Dark Horse Comics. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * * ----